


You've Been In Trouble Since You Met Me

by Akare



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Author Stupidity, Bickering, M/M, and a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akare/pseuds/Akare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is being sulky and Newt's being... well, Newt. It leads to sex of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been In Trouble Since You Met Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/gifts).



> Because you're awesome.
> 
> Pacific Rim is not mine. The characters, plot etc does not belong to me. If it did all the Australian stuff would have been accurate instead of so very, very wrong. I love you Guillermo but my god EVERY Aussie thing in that movie was incorrect from the dog to the accents to the placing of the damn sea wall. (Except Striker Eureka. Striker Eureka can stay.) Next time, ask me for pointers. I will be there with bells on. 
> 
> Seriously, Guillermo, call me.

A change came over Hermann when they were back in their lab. Newton thought he was being a cock. Seriously, they'd saved the world. Hullo?! But no, Hermann was angry and... sulking? 

He so would not adjust to the rock star life. 

"Is it... animal, vegetable or mineral?" Newt asked him suddenly.

"What?" Hermann snarled. 

"Whatever it is that's crawled up your a--"

"Don't finish that sentence, Dr Geiszler. Or I will make sure the removalists lose all your crates on the way to the United States."

Newton raised an eyebrow. "You play dirty, Hermy."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

" _I'm_ going to keep asking. Animal, vegetable or--"

"Definitely animal," Hermann growled. 

"Oh... Kaiju?"

"No."

"Ahh, human animal," Newton nodded. "So you're pissed at me? Surprise!" He grinned and sidled up to his lab partner. "Is it because you're going to miss me?"

"No." Hermann threw a piece of screwed up paper at the other man. "You..." he rose from his desk and paced to the black board. "You drifted with a kaiju. A _kaiju_." He gestured wildly at nothing in particular and turned back to face him. "Of all the... You..."

"You did it too," Newton laughed. 

"Only to protect you, you idiot! And maybe... well, the world. But--"

"Wait..." Newton sat down on Hermann's research notes. "Me first? Like, me and then the rest of the world?"

"That's not what I said!"

"That's exactly what you said."

"You... Get off my desk."

"Uhh, no." Newton folded his arms as Hermann stalked back to his desk to glare at the biologist. "Answer the question."

"I will not. Remove yourself--"

"I will not."

They glared at each other for a moment. Newton was about to break and start giggling but then a look came over Hermann's features. On someone else Newton would have named it a smile and been smug about causing it, but on Hermann, with his wide mouth and those goddamn cheekbones, it was... well, unnerving. Newton was unnerved. 

"That is very unnerving," he said. "Stop smiling."

Hermann settled himself into his chair, cane propped on the desk beside Newton's hip but the expression, the smirk didn't go away. "I have come to a conclusion," he began.

"Does it end with you not smiling? Because I'm for that." He rose from the desk but Hermann leant forward and his sharp little fingers closed just above Newton's knee.

"Sit down."

"On your desk?" Newton smiled nervously. "Oh no. I'd get in trouble."

"You're already in trouble." Hermann pushed him back with one hand on his hip and with his good leg wheeled his chair back closer to the desk.

Newton looked down at him. Ok. Right. He was sitting on Hermann's desk, with permission, and Hermann was sitting in his chair and... All thought vanished as Hermann pushed one knee aside and wheeled his chair between Newton's thighs. 

"Shut up," Hermann ordered pre-emptively, fingertips pinching Newt's knee again. 

"I literally cannot construct a sentence right now," Newt replied. 

"You literally just did," Hermann snapped. "Stop being inaccurate."

"Are you gunna blow me?" Newt asked before his brain to mouth filter could work. "Because that would be hot and I have in no way imagined you doing exactly that with your stupid goddamn mouth ever since I met you." He shook his head. "In no way have I imagined that."

"Good," Hermann's smirk returned. "Because I would hate for you to have any hypotheses as to how this situation will develop."

"Oh I have none," Newton replied. "Except I may black out at the end. When it's all over. And you can do whatever you want to me at that point."

"I intend to."

"Good." Newton sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Oh my god you're serious."

"Yes, Dr Geiszler." Hermann pressed both his hands at Newton's waist. "If you do not wish to participate now would be the optimal time to run."

"I am totally freaked by you right now and that should not be hot."

"You talk too much."

"I talk--? You're the one who should have his mouth full. Shit. Please stop me talking."

"I'm sure we could fashion a gag from--"

"No, seriously, you need to stop talking." Newton looked down at him. There was steady determined look in Hermann's eye that was not like the other determined looks Newton had seen on his weird face. It was less stubborn and more... oh god. Dominant. Hermann was totally dominating him. That was not hot. 

Nor was it hot that Hermann was already halfway through undoing Newton's trousers. 

"This is not hot," Newton told himself. 

"No," Hermann agreed as he shoved Newt where he wanted. "In no way." Then his nasty fingers curled around Newton's hip and held him still. Newt made some attempt to wriggle but in retaliation Hermann pulled him further forward. This should not be a fight, Newt told himself. He wanted Hermann's stupid mouth on him ten years ago and had resolutely gone on wanting it. But now... Now with Hermann being all immovable object he wanted to get all unstoppable force and fight him on this one. Like every other time they'd done pretty much everything except drifting. Except... Except this was not like any other time they'd fought because Newton had absolutely no idea what Hermann was going to do. Well, he's got _some_ idea but why? Motivation is one of the key factors is assessing evolutionary-- Oh god Hermann had his mouth on Newton's dick.

It's not as though either of them planned it. But Hermann has always enjoyed their little disagreements. Biologically speaking he's quite sure Newton could give him two or three natural examples of their kind of behaviour as a preliminary act prior to intercourse. But he'd rather Newton keep his mouth shut and keep making those whimpering noises in the back of his throat. Really that would be far more satisfying than the knowledge they were part of a biological example of the mating habits of lesser creatures. 

It was probably how kaiju had sex, he thought. 

And then realised that might have been Newton's thought. 

Or was he Newton?

Whatever, the point was, the blow job part was hot. His mouth was warm and wet and his tongue was doing things. Like _things_. And Newt needed... He was totally gunna fall over, or fall down, or just... _fall_. His feet slid for a second on the chalky surface of Hermann's half of the lab and finally found purchase on the bottom of Hermann's chair, holding the wheels in place so it didn't slide backwards and take that glorious perfect mouth away from Newt's desperate cock. Holy crap he was so hard he was going to come in seconds. 

He grabbed the back of the chair, trying to thrust his hips forward and whining as Hermann's free hand started curling under him, skimming across the thin cotton of his boxers. A knuckle pressed, unforgiving, at Newton's entrance, the back rubbing against his balls and a sharp, warm flare burst through him. 

"Oh fuck me..." Newton gasped. "That... Hermann, that is totally an invitation." He rocked forward again, one hand clenched in Hermann's stupid hair. His breath was panting hot down Hermann's spine as he swallowed shallowly against the head of Newton's erection. "I am gunna come down your fucking throat."

Hermann's fingers tightened against his hip. Then the other hand turned over and a fingertip pushed. Newton twitched. 

"Get..." he tried to move Hermann's hand inside his underwear. He wanted those fingers inside him. He felt... empty and... God he wanted to fuck Hermann's face and then roll over and let... Hermann needed to fuck him. Right now. "You need to fuck me," he whimpered, hips still pistoning minutely, thighs tight around Hermann's ribs. "Oh like right now. Please... I'm gunna. I am totally gunna..."

But Hermann just stroked one hand roughly down Newton's thigh. The other came back to curl around the base of Newt's cock and a firm twist later the biologist arched and came. 

For a second he forgot. 

Then he opened his eyes sprawled flat on his back across Hermann's desk, breath still short and gasping. "I said I was gunna..."

Hermann wiped one corner of his mouth with a pocket handkerchief and tucked it away again. "I am not averse to your taste, Newton."

"I am not averse to your fucking mouth," he panted. "D'you wanna fuck me or what?"

"I do," Hermann replied, but his chin was resting on Newton's thigh and his eyes seemed sleepy now, not... well, in charge. "Later."

Newton rose up on one elbow and peered down at him as he resettled his glasses. "Did that get you off?"

"Did it work for you?" Hermann asked. 

"Fair enough." Newton flopped back down. "So... Boston is still happening."

"Of course." Hermann sat back and resumed stroking one hand down Newton's leg. "New York is not really that far away."

"New Yor--?" Newt sat up. "You're going to...? You fucking a--"

"What have I said about insulting me in my own lab, Dr Geiszler?" Hermann's smirk was back. 

Newton hesitated. "Is this gunna get me into trouble?"

"You're always in trouble." Hermann rose unsteadily to his feet and reached over Newton for his cane. "You've been in trouble since you met me."

Newt scowled up at him. Ok, so Hermann was hot when he leered and loomed over him in a state of post-orgasmic bliss across Hermann's research papers. But goddamn he was not allowed to be so fucking smug about it. "Am I gunna get fucked?"

Hermann snorted. "Yes, Newton. Most definitely."

"Well, that's all right then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not quite as dark as I wanted it. It's more... well, ridiculous. The actual proper idea was Hermann being completely dark and dangerous and kinda scary and instead of ye olde trope of him pushing Newt to his knees to suck his cock, Hermann was gunna scare the shit out of Newt and then blow him. Then they started bickering and bye bye dark angsty dub-con story, hullo uhh... whatever this is. Whoops! Hope you enjoyed it anyway... (If anyone wants to write that dark angsty dub-con story PLEASE DO IT. Oh my god.)
> 
> Also, I cannot promise any improvement on the above ridiculousness but you're welcome to find me on [tumblr](http://akare-kay.tumblr.com/).


End file.
